


Zombie In The Butt

by Serai



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Movie Watching, Porn, Whining, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Casey's taste in movies, Zeke has to draw the line <i>somewhere.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie In The Butt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFFC "Title Challenge", wherein we were given a set of titles to choose from. So don't blame me.

.  
"No."

Casey whines, pushes a shoulder against his. _"Zeke."_

"Absolutely not. Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Come on."

"Jesus, Casey, I am not watching a gay porn zombie flick with you. I like getting hard, thanks, and rotting body parts tend to get in the way of that."

Casey giggles disturbingly and looks down with a glint Zeke doesn't exactly like. "I can't believe how fucking _vanilla_ you are." 

Zeke blinks. "Excuse me?" This is getting weird.

Casey turns to face him and pushes a hand up under Zeke's shirt. He runs it up to his chest, digging his fingertips in. With his other hand he pulls Zeke's head down as if to kiss him, but just looks him in the eyes instead. "You fuck as if you're out there, but it's really just about you being on top, isn't it?"

Zeke snorts a laugh, and pushes Casey's hand down. "Are you complaining that I don't get excited at the thought of some guy's dick falling off? Because you know that's going to happen somewhere in there." He takes hold of Casey's other wrist and prisons his arms together, runs his lips along Casey's jaw and bites the pouting lower lip.

"Alright," he murmurs, and tightens his hold as Casey brightens up, "but it's gonna cost you."

 

Zeke's hands slide against hot, slick skin, trying to keep hold of straining muscles, moving shoulder, back. Casey bucks against him, struggling or encouraging, Zeke can't tell, the crying voice muffled in the pillows could be either. He slams in slow and hard again, pulls out and again deep, hard. Casey bucks again and whines, biting into the pillow under him. Zeke grunts in response, loud in Casey's ear, a vicious, mindless sound, and he speeds up, gripping his shoulder, Casey's wrists held tight in his other hand, driving through the muffled cries until he comes sudden and hard. He shudders and then relaxes, feeling the tight, fluttering convulsions around his dick as Casey comes against the mattress, his voice hitching as he shakes. Zeke sighs and rolls onto his side, pulling Casey up close, and settles panting against his back. After a minute, he licks Casey's ear and whispers creakily, _"Braaaaaiiiinsss..."_

Casey's laughter bursts forth cackling and crazy, and his skin against Zeke's lips is damp, and Zeke would watch a thousand dumbass porn parodies if it meant he can keep doing this.

.


End file.
